Fighting For You
by AwakenAndAlive
Summary: Salima is now living in NY, and her life seems in order, but can certain beyblader change her world for the better also, someone is after her life, will he get rid of her SalimaxRei, MariahxKai, TysonXHil on the next chapters please rewiew thanks
1. Chapter 1

Before anything, If you read the story, please review also, i do not own any of the Characters from beyblade, just the fanfic i have written. Please enjoy :) Also the story might seem long but its mostly dialogue and space but anyways enj

* * *

Salima was now 25, finished with college and now was a psychologist, staring school early and finishing early too , she traveled and beybladed with the psykicks, they eventually had to stop because of the cyber bit beast rumors got around and no one would sponsored them  
So they stared school. Eventually all of them went back to there home countries, but came back to the U.S.A, they all had there career, Kane made a beyblading school, Goki became the owner of a Gym, and Jim is trying to become a lawyer.

She liked New York, but wanted to move somewhere more quiet, but her job was here, so she stayed, plus she was in the heart of the country, but anyways, she kept listening to her patient, a 32 year old woman, in her office, a medium sized office with white walls, a wooden desk, and on the other side, a gray couch, with a glass table and a vase with flowers, and another a one singled couch where she sat and listened to her

She kept talking, the poor woman was crying, as Salima handed her a tissues, she talked about her husband having many affairs and how violent he was, specially because she could not have any children, while listening she took notes  
She tough to herself

"What a pig, typical macho man, wait I cannot stereotype"

"I know this is tough, but for yourself I would suggest leaving this man, I know you can, you are strong and have a good job, you don't deserve the psychological abuse, "

"Thank you" she replied, while the section ended , she sighned

Her job was hard, she had many abused patients, kids with troubled youths, rapes,  
and the list could go on forever, but she wanted to help them, as much as she hated how cold the world was, she wanted to make it better, she looked outside the window and saw all the people who walked, wondering, she sat down in her desk and pulled out her beyblade out of her drawer  
she missed playing, she had no more appointments today, so she headed to her apartment  
She painted her room light brown, with beige sheets in her bed, two lamps on her side and a little table with a radio, and room section filled with her pictures of her teammates around the world, she saw pictures of Jim and Goki, her and Kane , the beybladekers, and many teams and then saw the one in the middle. "Ray Kon" the only picture she had of him, then she smiled, she quickly shook of the feeling and changed into some black skinny jeans, green converse, and a green shirt, her red straight hair pulled back, and with her beyblade she left

* * *

One thing she loved about where she lived was that everything was so close most of the time she could walk, when she got to the training room, she saw many kids 12-18, the place was big with many plates, then she saw a team, a kid with blue hair eating a cup or ramen, a muscular guy with gray spiked hair, a girl with brown hair and yelling at the kid with the ramen cup, then one guy out of all of them caught her eye, long black hair tied up, Chinese styled clothes, muscular then it hit her "Ray."

she saw they had their back towards her, so she sneaked behind them, then she yelled "HI YOU GUYS REMEMBER ME!"

"AHHHH" making them all scream and making Tyson drop his cup

"Aww my cup" Tyson spoke

they all turned around and saw the happy redhead  
She laughed

"Salima" said Ray full of joy and ran up to hug her, and picked her up "I missed you"  
"I missed you too" she spoke they were holding like that until

"HMMM" Kai made the noise  
Shortly they both turned red and they let go

"I saw you guys and decided to say hi, "

she didn't notice the guys beyblading Max and a short red headed kid,  
and Kenny typing away like a maniac,

"so how was the match?"  
"It was good, I won!" spoke the redhead, then he looked at Salima  
"Oh hey there beautiful, what's your name?" while giving her a wink  
"Salima how about you?" while shaking his hand

"Daichi, nice to meet you, hey your a redhead like me," he spoke  
She hugged everyone, and she spoke about her teammates and her job

"well Jim is sassy, so a lawyer fits him perfectly" spoke Max while laughing  
"It does, Kane is a teacher in long island"  
"sweet I'm going tomorrow" spoke Tyson with excitement  
"So who wants to battle me?" while giving a smirk  
"Me," Spoke Kai  
She had barely talked to him and caught everyone of guard  
"Goki said you teach him a lot of moves, I need to learn from the master"  
"Thanks for the flatter"

3..2...1... LET IT RIP  
"SORRY YOU GUYS, DUE TO BAD WEATHER WE WILL BE CLOSING RIGHT NOW,PLEASE GO HOME OR SOMEWHERE SAFE AND SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE" the speaker announced

the blades stop  
"this sucks, I came early from work, just for this, you guys want to come to my place?"  
"Sure" everyone spoke  
"Salima, your still up for the battle later on?"  
"Yes I am"  
salima wonder , why was he talking to her, he barely even looked at her

right when they were opening the door, thunderstorms and heavy rain followed  
"now I know what he meant" spoke Max  
"Guys, shall we run?"  
they all nodded and ran as fast as they could

but with that everyone went to her place

* * *

They looked at her apartment in amazement, it was neat, and had nice furniture, a plasma screen, leather couches, glass table in the middle, a xbox360, with many games, all of them sat on the couches and she gave them towels and blankets, while Kenny looked at her collection she got sodas, chips, and made some ramen,

"Ramen is good!" Spoke Tyson  
someone knocked on her door

"Kane," she smiled and hugged him  
he greeted everyone,  
"Tyson my man", as he sat down and gave him a handshake  
then they stared watching a movie, when another knock was heard  
Salima opened the door and the pinkhead greeted her  
"Mariah" she hugged

"Salima" with that she came in

"Mariah?" Rei spoke as he got up and hugged her too, making Salima feel odd,  
"Salima I didn't know you knew all of them,"  
"I do, " with a laugh

everyone was surprised on how they knew each other, they spoke on how they meet, in a small tournament for a fund raising for kids with Cancer, after that they became friends  
as they talked and watch movies, Mariah would not get off Ray, Mariah had told her about she being in love with her childhood friend and how it was tradition to Marry someone from there village, It clicked, Ray and Mariah, this anger her and at the same time it made her a bit sad, Kai kept looking at her as she noticed, afterwards everyone left, and she cleaned up the place, tired she sat on her couch then saw a yellow paper in her glass table under the flower base, when she got it she read

"Salima, I wished I had spend more time talking to you, I truly missed you, I know I'm being foward, but can we meet tomorrow at the beach, also funny how the small the world is, also here is my number 748, 947,3043. Call me"  
She quickly got her iphone and called

"Hello?"

"Ray?"

"Salima hey"

as they spoke , they decided to meet at the beach at 4,  
"I Look foward to seeing you tomorrow"

"Me too Ray"

"Goodnight beautiful.. I mean, goodnight"  
"good in-"

with that Ray hung up, Salima wondered, did he call me beautiful, she smiled, then she remembered the hug while blushing, when suddenly she remember "Mariah loves him, and its tradition I can't get in the way, but everyday, I keep remembering that day in the bridge, it meant something for me but to him, I just don't know.."


	2. Rivals, and real feelings

Ray was outside leaning in a tree and looking at the stars, he remember the hug he gave the redhead, "It was so odd, I'm not like that, but it was on impulse, as soon as I saw her, I just wanted to have her in my arms and I kept thinking about her when I'm on my battles, and now, "  
with a smile, suddenly Kai interrupted his toughs

"So Ray, it was a surprise seeing Mariah and Kane, also Salima,"

"Yeah it was" while he smile as the tough of the redhead came in

"She looks very , how do I explain, gorgeous"

then suspicion grew inside or Ray

"You know you can't be with her, you were suppose to marry Mariah years ago, when you were 21, but beyblading kept you free, now you guys are in the same city, and beyblading matches do not start in 2 years, that's why they relocated us"

"What are you trying to say here?"

"That I'm interested in Salima, and I know you are too, that hug showed it all, and when we were at her house, you looked at her not the movie, and Mariah noticed, if I was you, ill be careful"

"Since when do you like her, I know her way better then you and I have always had a thing for her and you know that" while he got up and looked at Kai with anger

"she caught my eye ok, plus the difference between you and me is that, Im a free man, go marry your pinkhead"

"LISTEN KAI I WILL FIGHT FOR HER NO MATTER WHAT, AND IF THAT MEANS ENDING OUR FRIENDSHIP THEN LET IT BE"  
"YOU CAN'T BE WITH HER AND I CAN SO I-"

"What is going on here?" spoke Max as he was barely entering the scene  
"Nothing" Ray said

Then without a word Kai left  
"Bastard" Ray tough  
Max was always closer with Ray then with anybody else, then they stared talking

"Ah, Kai, well , he does have some reason in his theory, but if you like Salima go ahead, I mean she is smart, funny and pretty both of you very alike"  
"Yeah, she is," then they both got inside the house and left

* * *

Kai went to a bridge that was nearby when he spotted her , Mariah,  
she was looking down to her feet so he decided to go up and talk to her,

"Hey Kai, " said Mariah,

"Hey, so how do you feel?"

"Like shit, he would not take his eyes of her, she is my friend but Ray is mine, how do they even know each other"

"Tournament, they were in bad steps and , well they got close"

"Yeah, she said she used a cyber bit beast but she never told me with Ray"

she looked around and looked at Kai,  
"You like Salima too, I saw you staring at her?"

"Yeah, but not like Ray, I'm interested in her as a friend, but I remember what you told me many years ago when I first met you, and how you felt, tradition, and everything, so I'm doing you a favor"

"So you don't like her that way,?"

"No, but I'm doing it for you"

"me but why?"

then he gave her the cold look, Mariah felt a chill through her spine, he always smiled with her and she loved his smile,  
"Because the one I love is you, not Salima, and if I'm doing this is because I know you won't love me the same way, and tradition in your family is very important to you that's why. I fell in love when I met you, ok? But anyways like I said before I'm doing you a favor"

"Kai. I."

then he shut her up with a kiss, she suddenly felt like electricity was running through her veins , while he put his hands in her waist , she put her hands in his chest, as he begged for entrance she let him in, there tongues fought for dominance. After they stopped for air, he kissed her sweetly in her cheek and left without saying a word,  
Mariah stood there, as much as she knew it, she felt something for kai but was unsure, how could she, could she love two people at the same time?

"Mariah," as he touched his lips, "I hope Salima got my hints today, I knew mariah knew her, I saw the thing in the newspaper, I do not want to play with her feelings, but if Mariah wants Ray and her tradition then ill help her, I know I should be fighting for her, but if her heart does not have a place for me I'm not going to force it"

* * *

Salima had fallen a sleep on the couch when she heard a Knock  
"what...hmmm, " then she yawned

"Come in"

"Its locked ,"

"Kane?"

"Yes , please open"

she got up fixed her clothes and opened the door

"what are you doing here?"

"well, I was going home but the rain caused many buses to stop also,, its late, can I spend the night here"

"yeah,"

he sat down and she layed on his lap, they knew each other since children and never felt anything more then a friendship , more like brothers specially now since his dad married his mom,

"Ray Kon is in your mind, " smirked Kane, she just sighned

"Mariah, her tradition now I know, ugh, I know for sure she hates my because I never told her I knew Ray, but everytime she spoke of him , I felt jealous,I can tell you that she thinks now I'm on her way and she will try to get rid of me, plus I don't know ir Ray has feelings for me"

"I know how you feel about that stuff, as for Ray, you will know eventually, also I did not like the way Kai stared at you,"

"you noticed huh?"  
"yep, careful sis"  
and with that he went to sleep in the couch and she went to her room


	3. Mutual feelings

Salima woke up and went to the living room , Kane was gone, then she saw some red roses in the table of the living room with 2 notes one from Kane  
"Sorry I had to leave, but look, someone gave you flowers, call me when you know"  
then she saw another note

"here are some flowers, hope you like them, they don't compare to your beauty" -Kai  
Shocked, she called him

"Kai.."

"Morning, liked my gift"

"It was nice thanks..." She spoke

"Don't sound too happy?"

"Its not that, its just I didn't expect it, I have to go thanks again bye"

she hunged up and got ready for work

* * *

Ray woke up and ate breakfast with Max, Kenny, and Tyson

"So did you find out where Salima works Kenny"

"Yep, here you go"

"I don't get it guys, how can it be all this years when she was away I never got her out of my head, and never did that feeling, besides her being beautiful ,our connection when we met, our talks, and yesterday, Mariah next to me but I only had eyes for her"

"Awww" Hilary squealed

"Its LOVE"

then she looked at Tyson, then turned back,  
Tyson looked at her when she looked away then he turned red,  
after that Ray finished eating

* * *

Salima stepped into her office, and sighned, she had another appointment, at the last moment the person cancelled , nobody was coming today, then it clicked,today is July 4, no wonders , then someone opened her door, it was Ray

"Ray what are you doing here"

"Salima I need to talk to you I could not wait"

"is it important?"

"yes, !"

then she got up from the chair she was sitting in and stood in front of him

"Salima, I don't know why, but I have never forgotten you"

"Neither have I" while looking into each others eyes

"You see ever since I met you I have fallen in love with you"

"Ray. " she smiled "I love you too"

then they kiss a sweet delicate kiss, then she remembered, and pulled away

"Ray, we can't Mariah and your family and " she got cut off

"I know , I know, but im willing to do everything for you"

"I know Ray, me too but I know tradition is very important to you"

"Look, I know my tradition and I don't want to follow it, that's why when I stared beyblading , I had to run away, and I've been running away from it, but not now, I love you and if that means I have to give up that, I will"

"What about Mariah, she loves you, and she is my friend"

"Mariah has to understand"

"I want you to know that I love you, I don't want to rush you, think about it , I just wanted to tell you my feelings and im glad to know you love me too, today were having a party in the place, so here is the invitation, looking forward to see you"

then he kissed her on the cheek and hugged her and with that he left

"Ray loves me , yes, but Mariah, I know I would never betray a friend, but the love I have for ray its bigger, im going to fight for him no matte what"


	4. Hurt

Salima got home and felt extremely happy, then she look at the flower base and felt a cold sensation , she knew something was not right. But she wanted to look extra good tonight for the party. She let her hair down and put a pin on the side, she wore a blue casual dress, black pumps, and did her makeup perfectly, the dress fit her perfectly in all right places,

the house wasn't far away and she was used to heels, she walked somewhere were there wasn't many people because she needed to think, she felt a presence, she turned around and no one was there, she was in an alley and it was getting dark, luckily she was only 4 minutes away from the house when she suddenly felt a hand covering her mouth and a gun to her head

"Don't Move"  
and he dragged her to an advandoned house where he threw her on the floor of a living room  
She took off her heels and hit him with it, then got up and he ran up, pushed her to the wall and put a hand on her neck

a man , probably 36, tall, buff with black hair, and blue eyes,  
his angry expression terrified her,

"So you told my wife to leave me you bitch!"  
it clicked, this was the husband

"You ... treated her... horribly" while gasping for hair as his grip got tighter "you...are... hmm a PIG"  
with that he threw her again on the floor.

This time he got in top of her , she trying to get him off spit in his face and stared to scratch him but it was no use, as he wiped his face, he laughed

"Huh, I'm to strong for you, also the name is William, nice to meet you, you aren't so bad actually your hotter then my wife"

"You Asshole , piece of shit, get off me"  
then he punched her, making her tear up  
Suddenly he lifted up her dress and took off her underwear  
"NO, PLEASE NO GET OFF, HELP!"  
punched her again leaving her face bruised

Then she smacked her head with his making him agonize in pain and getting up, she also got up and ran for her heels, and hit him again with it, she saw an old base on a Conner, and when he wasn't looking hit him on the head with it, he passed out and she took the opportunity to escape, she ran as fast as possible, but the hits and the punches had made her so weak she had no energy  
and didn't notice she was bleeding from her head, but she ran and ran

* * *

It was late and Salima would not show up, Ray was getting worried  
Either something happened or maybe she didn't want to be with him  
Mariah sat next to him on the couch  
"Maybe she didn't love you like I do"  
"Mariah , don't , wait how did you know"  
"because you are too odvious, secondly you need to follow the tradition"

"Maybe she was right"  
then he hugged her and kissed her on the lips, Mariah felt nothing to this kiss as what she felt for Kai

Ray felt empty, and stopped quickly

Kai saw the whole thing and went outside to the porche , when they pulled back and looked at Ray she knew, she loved him but not like a lover, like a friend a brother, and she was not going to let Kai get away, he was always there, she fell for him, but tradition, she tough so she kept with it

Then suddenly someone opened the door and ran but fell shortly afterwards in the floor, everyone rushed and Ray was the first to see, getting of the couch he went up and saw Salima, covered in blood, and bruised

"Ray.. Help mee..." With that she passed out

"SALIMA" he picked her up and placed her on the couch

"TYSON, KENNY SOMEONE CALL 911"  
with that everyone got in action and they took her to the hospital

* * *

Salima was there laying on her bed, when she woke up, she saw many flowers and everyone right beside her, including Kane, Jim, Goki, and the beybladekers ,and Mariah too. she smiled and wondered what she was doing here, then everything came back

"Salima what happened?" Said Kane with a worried tone

"Yes Sali, explain" Spoke Ray

she stared crying, "I was in an empty alley looked abandoned , i was only four minutes away, i knew that alley was safe as i walked there many times, but i felt a presence near me but when i looked no one was there, and then someone put there hand in my mouth, the husband of a patient of mine, because i told his wife to leave him, that pig"

and cried more as Ray wiped her tears

"He dragged me to a house, with his hand and a gun, he punched me many times and,and...NO , HE WANTED TO RAPE ME, so i hit him with a base and Ran"

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD," yelled Kane,

"SALI, i will find the guy and put him in jail,"

everyone felt so bad for her and everyone left

"Ray, I wanted to show up but" she stared tearing up again

"No, don't cry, i feel like killing the guy for what he did,"

"Ray, i love you and ill fight for you, i want to be with you"

"Ray leaned in to her and kissed her deeply

"I love you too,"

then Kai came in

"Both of you are here, Ray , Salima i know i should not be saying this right now, but its better for you to know"

"What is it KAI"?

"Im sorry Ray, for what i said, and Salima i'm sorry for the flowers i sent, the truth is, i wanted Salima to fall in love with me, so you Ray married Mariah, because of this tradition and i did this because i love Mariah and i wanted her happiness even tough its not with me"

"How could you, you were going to play with her feelings you a-" was Ray about to yell then Salima cut him off

"Its ok Kai, i know that for love people do crazy things"

"Salima, " Ray said surprised

"Ray he is your friend he did it for love,"

then he hugged Kai and gave him a handshake, "Ok, " with that they all of them smiled and wished she got better, with that Ray kissed her and left with Kai


	5. Happy ending

Here is the part of HilXTys Enjoy

* * *

Tyson was eating a bag of chips and Hilary was next to him. they were both standing and looking at the view in the bridge

"Poor Salima, i guess that's how her job is, this world is cruel"

"What do you think Tyson "then he stopped eating, and looked at her "Are you scared ?"

"Yes, Ny is not the safest place in the world an-" then he dropped his bag turned her around and hugged him, she felt his chest and listened to hos heart beat. They were never this close actually they spend most of the time yelling at each other, but this way different, they were growing up and now they were adults and both have matured even tough sometimes they fought likes kid

she had made a career being a hairstylist, even tough she was not that girly, she liked making people feel pretty

Tyson was getting older, but his beyblading days were still on, and he also had opened many beyblading Stadiums

Making him a business man, of course with the help of Kenny Obviously

she hugged him, as he hugged her tightly, he lifted her chin up, looked at her eyes, and kissed her

Hilary felt her heart speed up , and her cheeks turned red, he let go and told Hilary

"I, Love you, i think i always have, you been there all of my life, all my good and bad moments, will you go out with me, be my girlfriend"

"YES!" and he hugged him kissing him deeper, then both of them went home holding hands

* * *

Days passed and Salima got out of the hospital with all her energies

the first thing she did was go home and take a bath, she checked her email and got a mail it was her patient,

/i"Hello there, i heard what happened, and i know it took me long but i did things right and now he is in jail, good news right, i wanted to tell you that thanks to you, i found a man who loves me , and accepts me for who i am, we both want to adopt and then get married, i couldn't do this without you, you helped me all the way, and thanks to you, i got all the strength i needed thank you, you are the best psychologist, my wedding is going to be in a few months and you are invited, again thank you,/i

She stared crying, but of happiness, this was the point of her job, to help people, to make there lifes better, to give them advice and help them with all there problems and give some of that sanity back

* * *

Suddenly someone knocked on Salimas door, she let them in, it was Mariah,

"Hi.?"

"Hey, we need to talk"

she gave Mariah some tea and they both sat on the couch, "Talk"

"Ray, i know its our tradition, and ive been thinking a lot, and i don't love him, i love Kai"

"You do, awww, i mean, he told me the favor he was doing you"

"I know i'm sorry, can we go back to being friends, please"

"no, what you did was- just kidding yeah we can be friends "

Mariah smiled and gave her a hug

* * *

Mariah left Salima's house and went to the beybladers house, she saw Tyson and Hilary hugging outside and smile, she looked for Ray

he was in the living room , she knew they were going to fight for there love, but could not be together because of her

she sat next to him

"Mariah?"

"Ray, i know that stuff got complicated cause of me, but, i can't be with you, and i don't want this tradition, if they kick us out of the village then let it be as long as were happy and in love let it be, i know you love Salima and I love Kai"

"Go get her, i know you guys were going to fight for your love, well don't fight, "

"Alright, also Kai was behind you all this time" he smiled

then she turned around and saw him, with that Ray left

she turned red, and Kai sat next to her, "Kai, I" before she finished he kissed her again, and once more she felt like she went to heaven

when he pulled away he spoke

"Took you long enough"

they both laughed knowing there feeling for each other they kissed again

* * *

"Ray went to a flower shop and found some roses, and went to Salimas house

she was sleeping and the knock woke her up

but no one was there, then she looked down at the floor and saw petals, petals that formed the words

"WILL YOU BE WITH ME"

then Ray appeared

"So what do you say"

"YES!" she cried in happiness and jumped to hug him. kissing him

when they let go, he told her about Mariah

"That's good"

then they went inside , and he put her in her bed giving her a kiss in the lips and told her

"I love you, i loved you then, i love you now, and i will love you, until the day of my grave"

"I love you, with all my heart"

with that they both went to sleep

* * *

Yeah yeah, it wasnet as good as i wanted but i ran out of ideas


End file.
